Viviendo en Gerundio
by Marionnel
Summary: Todos creían que al derrotar a Voldemort la calma regresaría al mundo mágico, pero no fue así. Ahora tendrán que descubrir quien esta detrás de las matanzas hacia las familias de sangre pura. ¿Podrá Hermione descubrir al responsable?. Aunque en el camino puede que Draco Malfoy sea una pieza clave para resolver todo. (Dramione)


Hola.

Bueno es la primera vez que publico en este sitio y esto es algo de lo que he escrito últimamente.

Como potterhead era lógico que me inclinara por escribir sobre el mundo tan increíble que nos presento JK, y por este motivo es que me inclino a escribir un Dramione.  
Soy amante de este tema ya que no creo que hubiera sido una idea tan descabellada, Draco y Hermione puede que estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, como siempre se dice que los polos opuestos se atraen ^^

Bueno ya no hago mas choro aquí esta el primer capítulo de esta obra.

 ** _Los personajes, lugares, hechizos, pociones y criaturas le perteneces a JK Rowling, yo solo he creado una historia tomando como base lo anterior._**

Capitulo 1: Retorno

Era una mañana cálida, con un sol que entraba por la ventana de su habitación. Ella estaba apenas despertando poco a poco, estirando cada parte de su cuerpo.

Aunque ese día no tenia mucho por hacer, ya que como siempre, todos sus pendientes ya estaban concluidos. Cada libro y uniforme comprado y por que no, ya empacado en las valijas que se encontraban cerca de la puerta, para solo ser tomadas el día del viaje.

Hermione se levanto de la cama, recorrió las cortinas para abrirle paso al sol. Por un momento se quedo ahí, para que cada uno de sus poros recibiera la vitamina E que le ofrecía el astro.

Escucho mucho ruido que provenía del corredor. Abrió la puerta y solo volteo los ojos al ver algo ya recurrente cada mañana.

-¡Ron Weasley!- Grito la chica. –Podrías por favor dejar de hacer tanto ruido tan temprano. Puedes llegar a hacer tan molesto-.

-No me grites, estoy a un lado tuyo- Respondió el chico un tanto irritado por las quejas de Hermione.

-¿ahora que estas haciendo?-

-Estoy buscando uno de mis zapatos-

Hermione solo volteo nuevamente los ojos y decidió cerrar la puerta, pensaba que n valía la pena perder tiempo con las simplezas de Ron.

Se encontraba en el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place desde hace una semana y cada mañana era lo mismo con Ron: Buscaba un zapato, su lechuza había escapado, se le caían los platos, etc.

La castaña se metió a la ducha, disfrutando cada gota que caía en su cuerpo y en su larga cabellera risada. Se vistió con lindo vestido color lima que le había regalado su madre, peino su cabello, para dejarlo suelto sobre su espalda. No le gustaba usar mucho maquillaje, solo un poco de color en sus mejillas y un toque rosado en sus labios.

Bajo los escalones y en la sala pudo ver a Harry junto a Ron discutiendo cosas de Quidditch, algo que claramente a ella no le interesaba ni en lo mas mínimo. Entro a la cocina y tomo algunas tostadas con miel, acompañadas de un té de hierbas.

-Hermione, ¿vendrás con nosotros al callejón Diagon?- Pregunto Harry mientras tomaba una de las tostadas de la chica y se la llevaba a la boca-

-¡Claro!, me gustaría comprar tal vez algunos libros- respondió.

-Tu no cambias- decía Ron mientras entraba en la cocina.

La chica lo ignoro, tomo el profeta que se encontraba en la mesa y se disponía a leerlo cuando una nota llamo la atención de la castaña.

-No puedo creer como la gente se empeña en eso- Comento mientras enseñaba el periódico a sus amigos.

"OTRA FAMILIA DE SANGRE PURA, ACUSADA DE SER SEGUIDORES DE VOLDEMORT ES ASECINADA EN SU MANSION".

-No es de sorprenderse, aun hay muchos magos y brujas enojados con las familias de sangre pura- Dijo Harry.

-Ya lo se, pero no creo que eso sea justificación para asesinar. Además muchas de esas personas son gente inocente, que su único mal es ser sangre pura.- Dijo la castaña muy enojada.

-Se lo merecen- Le respondió Ron.

-¿cómo puedes decir eso?- volteo la chica a ver a su amigo.

-Ellos mataron a mucha gente inocente, mucha gente que solo quería vivir en paz y ellos llegaron con su maldito prejuicio y acabaron con muchos.- Dijo Ron un tanto enojado por el reclamo de Hermione.

Ella solo pudo ver a su amigo con un poco de asombro, no podía creer que Ron pensara que la gente merecía morir solo por venganza. Sabia que muchas de esas personas eran culpables de lo que se le acusaba, pero ella no creía que matarlos por venganza estuviera bien.

La chica estuvo a punto de responder cuando Harry la interrumpió:

-Bueno no vamos a ponernos a discutir por eso, tenemos muchas cosas por comprar, ya que mañana retomamos nuestros estudios en Hogwarts.- Dijo el moreno para cambiar lo que posiblemente seria un tema muy largo de discusión.

Los chicos salieron de la cocina. Ella recogió los platos, salió de la cocina, tomo su chaqueta y bolso y salió junto con sus amigos hacia el callejón Diagon.

Estaba un poco mareado, por lo visto era gracias a la cantidad de alcohol que había bebido una noche antes. Vivía solo, ya que decidió alejarse de sus padres y de todo lo que le recordara esas malditas acciones que el y su familia hicieron.

Se levanto torpemente de la cama, tirando algunas botellas en el camino al baño. Se miro en el espejo y como cada vez, odiando cada vez mas lo que veía reflejado en el. No tenia sentido para el seguir adelante, no encontraba nada por lo cual levantarse, salir de su casa y vivir los días, lo único que sabia hacer era emborracharse cada noche junto a su amigo Blaise Zabini.

Sabia que mañana tendría que regresar a Hogwarts y eso le revolvía aun mas el estomago. Decidió volver por petición de su madre, y que eso seria un punto bueno para el, de este modo podría re integrarse a la comunidad mágica y dejar de lado todo lo malo de lo que eran acusados.

Draco Malfoy fue perdonado gracias a la persona que mas odio durante todo el revuelo mágico. Harry Potter declaro a favor de Malfoy en la corte del ministerio de magia. Conto lo sucedido en la mansión Malfoy durante su captura, declaro como el los ayudo para que Bellatrix no los reconociera y a su vez como no los ataco para que ellos pudieran escapar. Además Narcisa lo había protegido al mentirle a Voldemort sobre su muerte.

-Maldita sea- maldijo el chico en su interior.

Volver a ese castillo, con toda esa gente, claro siendo de las personas mas odiadas, al ser un fiel sirviente de Voldemort. De milagro a el y su familia aun no eran victimas de los caza mortifagos, pero sabia que tarde o temprano irían por el y claro los estaba esperando con ansias.

-Los estoy esperando…- susurro


End file.
